One Strange Girl
by Kirameku Awa
Summary: After Alice's father died and her brother disappeared, she stopped believing in love; after she was tortured by her master, she stopped believing in others. She never believed that rescue would come...until a certain butler came into the picture. But now she faces a new challenge: accept her fate and play the part, or save the one she love from danger? Sebastian X OC.
1. Mara

Author's Notes: Well greetings my lovely lords and ladies! Here is the story I've been talking about: Sebastian x OC. I know it doesn't sound like much but I hope you like my OC as much as I do! Well without any more delay!

(I do not own Black Butler)

* * *

The sky grew dark as the clouds pushed on, the passengers in the carriages worried for rain; the first carriage showed a boy, only shy of thirteen and a man no older than twenty-five. The boy was looking forward without much emotion on his pale face; he was not a boy to play around.

The man driving the carriage was his butler, a young man who smiled a devilish grin, like he knew he was superior to everyone else. The man driving the carriage looked like a proper butler, right down to the pure, white gloves on his hands; the boy behind him looked like a child, but spoke like a grown man.

This boy did not smile and he dressed in dark, expensive clothes in lieu of the trainers and button-downs most others wore in that age. The boy was quite lovely, his skin was a pale color and his hair was the darkest midnight blue, but his eyes, or the one that was shown, were a lovely cerulean.

His butler was no less handsome, but the striking contrast of his black hair and pale skin made him all the more attractive. His most distinguishing feature were the bloody red color of his eyes; they were…haunting and strangely beautiful.

"Young master, it seems that it will rain soon."

"Hmm…how far away are we from the manor?" The child looked up at the sky in disgust and annoyance. He was trying to figure out if it would be worth it to sit in the rain.

"Perhaps…five hours?" the butler smirked at his young master's annoyance, the trip was hard on all of them, "Stop at that manor, perhaps they will house us for tonight," the boy ordered, pointing at the large house sitting on the hill top.

"Yes, my lord."

The heavens opened up as the carriages were under the cover of trees; the red-haired maid took her glasses off and tried rubbing off the rain drops that settled on the lenses, "O-oh my, that was quick, yes."

The butler pulled the braided rope that rang the bell and as the rain pounded on the roof, the door slowly opened with a creaking noise. In the dark gap was a face, a woman's face; she had short, choppy white hair and sad, chocolate eyes; the color of her eyes reminded the butler of his master's company's candy. She looked very young but she looked like she could use a good meal and a good night's rest.

"Y-yes? W-who is it?" she spoke in a whisper and did not meet the butler's eyes as he responded.

"Good evening, Miss, my master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, a few servants, and myself were traveling home from London and have seemed to stumble into the rain. Is the master home?"

"…o-one moment…"

The girl closed the door and opened it after unlocking it fully; she asked them to wait in the sitting room as she went to find the master. After the girl had left, the group left alone in the sitting room felt that the home was something akin to the mayor's manor house; something was amiss.

"Gentlemen and lady, forgive me for the wait!" A loud man who called himself Andrew Ravennail walked into the sitting room, the girl behind him with her head down and arms down her white dress. After they made introductions, the loud man offered seating to everyone in the room besides the girl, who took her place at his left side.

"Also forgive me, but I am not sure I recognize the name, Ciel Phantomhive."

"…sir?"

The man looked at the servant girl with an annoyed glare which made the girl wilt, "Yes? Speak up!"

"…Earl Ciel Phantomhive is known as the Queen's watchdog; he performs Her Majesty's requests about certain areas that could pose a threat to the Queen…"

"And how do you know this?"

"When I go for business in London, I allow her to visit her…"

"…cousin…"

"…cousin, who works in the palace."

The girl's eyes flashed Ciel's and he could see that she was proud of her cousin. Her eyes were soft and warm at the mention of her cousin and although it didn't show on her face, she was smiling.

"Mara," the girl looked back at the man with fright-covered eyes, "show the guests to their rooms, and bring them whatever they desire."

"Y-yes s-sir."

The man bided the guests a good night and the timid maid asked if they wanted something to eat or drink, to which Tanaka asked for tea. She nodded at the request and asked if anyone was hungry or if they wanted their rooms. Bard and Finnian wished for something to eat while Ciel and Sebastian were happy with tea; Mey-Rin asked Mara for her bed.

"Y-yes, of course; c-can you wait until I place the kettle over the f-fire?"

"Take your time, yes," Mey-Rin said with a happy grin on her face; Mara rushed to the door to the kitchen and disappeared from sight as she rushed around to find any sort of kettle. Finnian tilted his head at this reaction and Ciel pressed a gloved knuckle to his lower lip in concentration.

"Is something the matter, young master?"

"This girl…this girl is…"

"…she's being beaten…" the group stared at Finnian, who was still staring at the door to the kitchen, "…it is almost like Angela…"

Mara came out and asked Mey-Rin if she still wanted to sleep and the two females traveled up the stairs into the darkness with only a candle lighting their way. The rest of the party waited in the sitting room until Mara silently stepped down the wooden stairs. The candlelight made her look tired and older, but it made her chocolate colored eyes sparkle, "Would you please wait in the sitting room until the tea and food are ready?"

Ciel, Finnian, and Bard nodded their heads in agreement while Sebastian remained still; Tanaka offered to make the tea, but Mara refused any help from the elder, "M-master would be insulted if he knew I allowed a guest to do my orders."

Mara excused herself and most of the males had taken a seat; Sebastian was still standing and staring at the door, looking at it as though he could see through it. Sebastian opened the door and found the woman cutting bread for sandwiches, her hands covered in bruises and marks, "Miss Mara?"

Mara jumped and nearly cut herself on the bread knife; she watched the tall butler in fright and slowly placed the knife on the table, "Mr. Michealis, you should relax and wait for…"

She flinched when she noticed him raising his hand, expecting the pain to course through her system when nothing happened. She opened her eyes and found that he was moving a piece of her hair that had fallen in her face. She looked down, feeling her face turn pink with having someone, especially a man, treat her with such…tenderness.

Her hands were shaking and she knew that there was no way in hell that she would be able to do anything. Two gloved hands covered her pale bruised hands and they stopped shaking almost instantly, "Miss Mara, are you alright?"

"F-fine, sir. Please let me finish my duty."

Mara pulled her hands out from under his and checked the kettle to see if it was hot enough; she turned around and Sebastian was standing behind her, scaring her into putting her hands in front of her face in defense. She waited to feel something, anything to gauge how mad he was, but he didn't do anything but wait until she removed her hands.

"P-please, I-I'll get in trouble…"

Sebastian took a couple of steps back and Mara had composed herself enough to finish making the food for Bard and Finnian. Sebastian once again offered to pour the tea, but the poor girl insisted on pouring the hot tea. He grabbed the sandwiches and she took them out of his hands, slapping them in a reflex used by a mother or caregiver.

"Go sit down," her voice was strong and firm, but almost powerless to him since she couldn't meet his eye. She carried the tea tray out to the others and handed the things they wanted to them.

"Where is Sebastian?" The Earl looked at the kitchen door and glanced at the girl pouring his tea.

"In the kitchen, my lord, he wished to help me, but I declined."

She finished serving Bard and Finnian when Sebastian reappeared behind her, causing her to jump and knock Tanaka's tea out of her hands. The hot tea soaked her dress and she shouted in pain; the tea cup fell to the wooden floor and everyone waited for the sound of breaking china. However, Sebastian had reached the cup before it could hit the floor; the butler returned the cup to the girl just as the master of the house and Mey-Rin came rushing down the stairs.

"Oh dear, what happened to you?!" Mey-Rin ran to the woman soaked in tea and pushed her to the kitchen to clean her up from the hot tea.

"Mara…"

The girl stopped as though on a leash and she looked down at the floor when she turned to face her master, "what happened?"

She looked to the butler and took a big sigh, "I-I slipped and spilt the tea. Forgive me sir."

The master sighed and shook his head at her, "Fine, it is too late to worry about it now. Go wash up and show the guests to their rooms."

Mara walked to the kitchen in silence, still watching the floor until she entered the kitchen. Sebastian stared at the door until Finnian cleared his throat; the normally quiet and shy man was glaring at the master from behind his teacup, "Mr. Ravennail, how old is Mara?"

Ravennail rubbed his face and sighed, "She's nineteen and quite shy. She used to live in London with her mother, but she came looking for work when her mother became ill. Now she works to pay for the medical expenses, and she is quite shaky and nervous because of her…talents…"

"Talents?" the Earl repeated, his interest finally captured; the master of the house said nothing, but took the empty teacup and threw it at the floor. It shattered into thousands of little shards and fine dust, but he was not worried, "Mara."

Mara came out of the kitchen with a clean apron over her stained dress which she tried to clean out with water, spotted the mess of a teacup on the floor, and mumbled, "Yes, sir."

The girl's eyes began to grow large and a glow began to flicker in them, "Watch the cup," the master said proudly which everyone but Ravennail did; the cup, once destroyed and in a powder on the floor was slowly rebuilding itself, the shards were flying out from under the sofa and chairs and slowly forming the cup until finally the cup was in a loose form.

Ciel and Sebastian watched the girl as she closed her extended hand into a fist and squeezed until her knuckles were white. When she relaxed her grip and slowly lowered her hand down, they heard a soft clatter of china on china. The cup was whole and if they had not seen it break, they wouldn't have believed that it broke before.

"Mara can fix anything that is broken and she's so good with animals…however she is a little bit of a softie…" Mara looked down at her hands and began to rub at the bruised skin, "Mara, did you prepare my bag for tomorrow's hunt?"

"Yes, sir."

"And did you fill my gun with bullets?"

"Of course, my master."

"Did you wash and prepare the horse for the hunt?"

"…n-no, sir…"

The silence was deadly as Ravennail stood and walked up the stairs, telling her to wash the horse and show the guests to their rooms. She quickly and quietly showed everyone to their rooms and bid them goodnight before going down the stairs once more and blowing out her candle.

"Sebastian…"

"My lord?"

"Go make sure she is alright and if that brute of a master approaches her…"

"Yes, my lord," the butler bowed and placed his hand over his heart before fading into the darkness.

* * *

The butler was quiet down the stairs, moving with the shadows until sneaking out to the stables where a light was shining bright against the dark night. As he approached the stable, he heard someone talking to themselves, "I've right done it now, Sirius, I've gone and gotten myself in trouble again."

Sebastian was at the door of the stables watching the girl wash the white and black horse with careful strokes. She had lit the lantern hanging on one of the rafters and in its light, she looked sick and thin, like she hadn't eaten a proper meal in a long time.

"I've disobeyed Mr. Ravennail and made a fool of myself with the teacup. I wish he didn't show me off like a toy he could play with; I wish mother would get better soon…"

The horse neighed and she scratched his neck with love and a smile on her face, "I know, I know, I love you too."

The horse snorted and whined, "Sirius, you know why I can't leave."

The horse nudged an apple to her and shook its head. Mara smiled and set the apple on the wooden box, "You know I can't, Siri. You know he counts the food and treats for you."

Mara picked up the sponge and started washing the horse when she sighed, "I don't know if you saw, Siri, but that group…they're really…odd…"

She stopped and laughed a mirthless laugh, "That's rich, coming from a freak like me, calling them odd." The horse nuzzled his neck against her head and she patted his mane. The horse shook and shuddered, making noises and snorting like it was actually talking back to her.

"Siri, I can't."

More snorting.

"Siri, what would happen to you if I left? He'd hurt you! I can't leave you with that monster!"

The horse stopped and looked at her with his big brown eyes. Her eyes met his and she sighed with a heavy heart turning in her chest, "Besides, it's not like I want to be here…"

"Then why are you staying?" Sebastian stepped out from the shadows and startled the horse and Mara. The horse stepped in front of her as if to protect her from the strange man when she patted his back. She continued to wash him as though Sebastian wasn't there, but she did not speak to the horse.

"Mara, why are you staying?"

"…because I must…"

"Are you contracted?"

"N-no."

"Did he buy you?"

"No!"

"Then what is holding you here?"

She rinsed off Sirius and began to towel dry him in silence when Sebastian stepped forward. Sirius did not try to push him away from her, but he didn't move from his spot; Sebastian was on the other side of the horse when she looked up again. Her eyes saw his face and she looked down at Sirius' mane.

"…my mother is sick…she…she can't move from her bed…and we need money…everything I make here goes to her, for her living and medical costs…I can't leave…"

Mara began to brush Sirius' mane when a gloved hand lifted her chin up, her eyes instantly growing wide and looking down at the horse, "Please look at me when I speak to you."

Mara mustered up the courage to look into Sebastian's red eyes which were lukewarm and not as hard as they normally were when he was dealing with the others. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears and her bottom lip was shaking. She didn't look away from his gaze, even when Sirius snorted and shook his mane.

"If my master offered you a job, would you take it and leave?"

Her eyes grew and tears began to slide out of her eyes and down her face, "…y-yes…I'd leave…would he really…?"

"I will ask," Sebastian removed his hand from her chin, but she didn't look down when he dropped his hand; although there was a chance that she would have to stay here with that man, although there was a chance that she would be beaten before they could leave, hope was shining in her eyes.

The look would have made him frown or annoyed, but Sebastian felt himself smile a little too; normally he wouldn't have cared if someone stayed in a dangerous place or not because he had nothing to gain from it, but there was something…different about this girl. She seemed so weak and tired, and yet, a fierce power seemed to pulse from her soul.

Even though she was just a human and it was against his nature as a soul eating demon, he wanted, no, _needed _to protect her. As Sebastian left the stables, he heard the girl calling him back to the stables, "Mr. Michaelis!"

"Yes, Miss Mara?"

"My name's not Mara, sir," Sebastian raised a midnight black eyebrow in confusion, "my name's Alice, Alice Morrow."

"Why does your master call you Mara?"

"That's the name I gave him when he found me. I didn't want him to know my real name."

"What did you need?"

"I just wanted to tell you my name, that's all," she smiled and looked down at the horse as Sebastian walked back into the stable, still a little confused.

"Why did you want to do that?"

Alice stopped brushing and pressed her finger against her cheek. She looked up at Sebastian, and slowly a smile crawled up her face, "I'm not sure."

She laughed with a little more joy in it and Sebastian chuckled lightly, "You are a strange child, Alice."

She gave him a mock glare and tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't keep the smile from climbing onto her face, "I'm strange?"

"Very."

"Good, I like it like that. I like what makes me strange."

"I thought you hated your powers?" Sebastian took a couple of steps back into the stable and patted Sirius' neck in a sort of truce. Sirius nudged an apple as acceptance to the truce.

"I do…when someone's showing me off. I use them every day and love them, but everyone wants me to put a show on for them. I hate that, it makes me feel like a freak."

Sebastian smiled and went to go back to the house when Alice called after him, "Mr. Michaelis! I have an answer to your question!"

He waited as she ran to him, "I know why I wanted to tell you my name."

"Why?"

"Because of all the people that I met in the last four years, you seem like the most…" she stopped and began to think once more, "…the most…trustworthy and responsible and…strange man I have ever met…and you treat me like a person and not a lowly servant girl or…"

"A freak."

"Yeah…"

Sebastian lifted her chin and saw that she had tears in her eyes, and they were threatening to spill down her face; she began to try and wipe her eyes with her sleeves, but Sebastian was quicker wiping her eyes with his hands.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry…"

She grasped his hands and he noted the red marks around her wrists, her hands pulled his hands off her face and she smiled a gentle smile at the butler. He did not smile back because a sick twisting was in his stomach; the thought of this girl being bound and tortured was making him sick.

"Good night, Mr. Michaelis."

"Sebastian," her eyebrow lifted in confusion and he chuckled a little, "My name is Sebastian."

She smiled and looked down at the ground before chuckling with him, "I like it. It fits you."

Alice watched Sebastian as he walked back into the manor with a smile on her face and the faintest spark of hope in her mind. She didn't care if she did go to work for Ciel Phantomhive or if she found work after she left at all, the hope was lifting her soul higher and higher. She began to remember a time when she was free from fear and Ravennail, when she could walk around town alone and wouldn't get hurt at the end of the day.

Alice smiled and walked back to Sirius, who was unsettled by the butler's presence.

_"__Alice, I don't like that man. He's trouble."_

"Ravennail's worse, Sirius, and if he is willing to take me away from here, how bad can he be?"

_"__But Alice…"_

"Sirius, I promise you that I'll be fine. Besides, it's not like I'm leaving you here. I'm taking you with me!"

_"__Really?"_

"Of course! You're my saving grace from madness Sirius! Without you…well you know where I would be."

_"__That's right…how's the arm?"_

"Fine, a little sore."

_"__Good, I thought I really hurt you last week."_

Alice said nothing, finished preparing Sirius for tomorrow, and blew out the lantern for the night. She started walking back to the manor when two large hands grabbed her hands and covered her mouth.

"Thought you could just leave like that, _Alice?_"

Ravennail.

* * *

Author's notes: Ravennail! You sneaky bastard! LOL.

Review and favorite if you like the story already and if you want, check out the other stories I have in my profile, I think you'll really like them!

Until next time, my lovely little ladies and lords!


	2. Rescue and Tea Time

Author's Notes: Hello my lovely little ladies and lords! This is shorter than the last chapter but I can only blame that on myself. I've been offline for a while now and I need to check into FF more often than I am at the moment. I need to update a lot more stories or else I lose my data.

Without further adieu! (I own nothing!)

* * *

Sebastian looked out the window of the manor at the stables where he and Alice had talked, scowling at the plain wooden structure in the field. He found himself wishing that she would appear from it; Ravennail had told everyone once they were awake that Alice disappeared late into the night.

"Probably sick of this life, probably went back to her mum…" his voice trailed off as he sipped his lukewarm tea made by Tanaka. Sebastian had told the Phantomhive servants and master of what he had learned from last night and although it was possible that she left on her own, the guests felt like he had his hand in what happened to Alice.

"But sir, Mara wouldn't just leave like that," Mey-Rin said kindly. She offered tea to Tanaka and Ciel, but Ciel declined; Ciel was watching Ravennail with narrow eyes as he put on a show of being depressed that Alice left.

"Sadly she would. Mara is a free spirit, someone who can pick up and go as she pleases. Alice was really a free bird."

"Alice?"

The master of the house looked at Ciel with wide eyes, realizing his mistake, "I meant Mara! I must be thinking of someone else!"

"I'm so sure, Finnian restrain him." The blonde haired man grabbed Ravennail from behind and lifted him up and out of his chair, "Where is Alice?"

"I-I don't know! She just left!"

"I see," Ciel looked at Sebastian and cleared his throat, "Sebastian, this is an order, find that girl."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said, bowing with his hand over his heart. In a flash, Sebastian was tearing apart the walls, floors, and looking upstairs to find Alice. The room was an utter mess, littered with wood splinters and wallpaper. Sebastian was able to destroy most of the house before Ravennail said anything.

"Wait! I know! I know where she is! Just put me down and I'll show you!"

"How about you tell us and maybe we'll let you live?" Mey-Rin shoved a gun into his face and waved it in front of his nose, convincing him that it was the best option for him.

"S-she's in the basement, under the stairs!"

Sebastian flew down the stairs of the basement and spotted the trapdoor that was under the creaky wooden steps. He pulled it open and climbed down the ladder into a dark cellar dungeon; the smell of wine barrels and mold sickened Sebastian's stomach until he spotted the large pool of blood on the stone floor. He found the body that was the source of all that blood and felt his stomach pitfall to his shoes; there, laying with her hands behind her back, was Alice. Her eyes were closed and her hair was tipped red with the blood off her forehead, the chains that bound her hands and feet were heavy and caused red marks on her skin.

Sebastian was about to climb back up the ladder when he heard something from the body lying on the floor, "…h-help…p-p-please…"

Sebastian knelt down to the ground and found that she was breathing; her chest was rising and falling but it was shallow and quick.

"Alice, hold still," he commanded as he picked her up from the ground. He felt her shivering so he held her closer to his chest, cradling her head as he jumped up from the dungeon. He rushed up the stairs and confronted Ravennail with Alice in his arms.

The group fell silent as they took in the sight and heard her harsh and shallow breathing; Mey-Rin shoved her gun against his forehead and cocked the gun. The only thing that stopped her was the smile that creped onto Alice's beaten face.

"…y-you came back for me…and…you found me…"

Alice's vision was fading and she felt very lightheaded, "…save…Sirius…and…and…"

"Rest Alice, we'll take care of everything."

Sebastian's satin voice calmed her nerves and made her eyes heavy. Sleep felt so warm and smelled so nice, like mint leaves, cinnamon, and sugary warm, like vanilla...

* * *

It was night and Alice was sore. Not from the wounds or anything but for the fact that she was lying in bed for God know how long. She stretched and looked around the room for any sign of life. There were people sitting in chairs, fast asleep, and when Alice looked down at her body, she saw that she was wearing a cotton nightgown instead of the white dress she remembered.

Just for the need to move, Alice stood and felt the carpet under her feet, soft and fluffy, before she slipped on slippers and walked into the dark hallway. She wasn't going anywhere in particular until she noticed the soft glow of light coming from downstairs in the kitchen. Alice kept her hand on the banister and walked slowly down the large staircase towards the warm light.

She begun to remember a time when she was small and the light would be her father waiting for her to find him. Her hands felt so small and warm against the cold banister.

Alice stopped just outside the door leading to the kitchen and took a deep breath before opening the door. A man, an older gentleman, was sipping hot tea with a younger man at the table in the kitchen; the air was light as though they made light conversation a few moments before Alice had entered the room.

The older gentleman had raised his head and seen Alice standing there in the doorway, smiling at her with his eyes, "Sebastian, she is awake."

Sebastian looked up and met Alice's eyes; he stood and offered her tea and a seat at the table. Alice was nervous, but she took his seat and the teacup offered to her. She sipped on the tea, it's slightly spiced flavor making Alice smile a little, "Chai tea? Very good, sirs."

The silence descended upon the room with a light, comfortable veil and the three people of the night sat in silence. The two butlers of the Phantomhive household watched the young lady enjoy her cup of tea and the young lady spoke softly, "Sorry if I sound…foolish, but where am I? What am I doing here?"

"You are at Phantomhive Manor, my dear Alice, we took you here after Sebastian saved you from that rotten Ravennail. You've been sleeping for some time now."

"How long, a day?"

"More like three or four, Miss Alice," Sebastian handed her a plate of food from dinner that night. It was chicken with pasta and peas, one of her favorite foods but Alice found that she wasn't as hungry as she thought she would be, "I don't think I can eat right now sir."

Sebastian did not take away the plate as Alice hoped he would and Tanaka spoke softly, "Alice, please eat. You've been sleeping for a long time, your body needs something."

Alice looked at the kind elder and picked up the fork at the side of the plate. She took small bites and ate slowly, but the more she ate, the fuller she felt and the sleepier she was getting. Finally the plate was clean and taken away, leaving Alice with a teacup half-empty with tea. She sipped the tea and watched as Tanaka and Sebastian stood and waited for her to finish. She stood and they escorted her to the servants' lodging, making sure that she would have everything she would need for the next day.

The two butlers bided her goodnight and went to leave when Alice called them back. They looked back and she leaned into a slight bow with her right hand over her heart, "Thank you sirs, for rescuing me and for your kindness."

She stood up and turned her back on the butlers so she could get ready for bed. Once she was settled into the bed, her mind began to wonder to who knew where and Alice fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Notes: Like I said, it's pretty short. I will be working on this story more often and updating more than I have been, pinkie promise! Also sweet little cupcakes for all my supporters and for all the people who leave amazing reviews not only on this story but on all my other stories!

Thanks and free cupcakes! ^U^

Until next time, my lovely little ladies and lords!


	3. Cream Puffs

A gentle caress of sunlight woke Alice up as the curtains were drawn back. The man standing at the window looked back and smiled to himself as the girl rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Miss Alice, please be dressed in a few minutes. Master Ciel wishes to speak to you."

"Thank you, Mr. Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed and left the room so that she could change into the outfit given to her. Alice had trouble buttoning the back buttons but she managed to dress herself and tie her hair into a bun in a few moments. She opened the door and left the room with a slight fear of being lost until she spotted Sebastian standing outside the door. She closed the door and walked up to the butler who was straightening the vase full of flowers.

"Mr. Sebastian, would you mind taking me to Master Ciel?" She extended her hand and waited for him to take it.

"Not at all, Miss Alice." She took a glance at Sebastian and saw that he was smiling. It wasn't a forced smile or a smirk like she was accustomed to but rather a smile of amusement. She smiled softly as they walked side by side down the long hallway to Ciel's office.

"Master, I am sorry for the intrusion but Miss Alice is here."

Sebastian opened the door and let Alice walk through before closing the door behind me. Ciel was signing some documents at his desk when he noticed the girl standing with her hands behind her back in a black version of Mey-Rin's outfit.

"I am glad to see that you are better, Miss Alice."

"Thank you sir for rescuing me."

Ciel waved his hand as though she was offering him some tea instead of thanking him for saving her life; he waved his hand over a chair in front of his desk, "Miss Alice I have an offer for you."

Alice took the chair and waited for Ciel to continue, "Miss Alice, because of your…let's say, skills, I may find you useful in the verses of protection. I am willing to provide room and board for free and pay you the same wages as the others in exchange for your work as a maid and protection. However for you to work here, you must promise to protect the Phantomhive estate from attack and follow all of my orders."

"Ciel Phantomhive, I promise to protect the Phantomhive Estate by any means necessary and follow any orders that you give me. I swear my life and my powers on this." Her voice was strong and calm, not at all the shaky and nervous voice that presented itself at Ravennail Manor.

"Good, you can start today, follow Sebastian's instruction and orders, as he is your superior."

"Yes, my lord," Ciel stopped his work and watched the girl walking out the door with a raised eyebrow. Sebastian noticed his master's expression and smirked at the child sitting at his desk.

_This may prove to be amusing…for both me and Alice…_

Alice was standing outside waiting for Sebastian to give her an assignment, smiling softly as Sebastian exited the office. He gestured for her to follow him to the kitchen and when they reached the kitchen, he ordered her to prepare the dessert for Ciel's tea.

"Any specific dessert in mind?"

"Anything that doesn't explode," Sebastian almost laughed at Alice's confused and concerned expression which quickly changed into shock as they heard something breaking in the kitchen.

Bard was standing over a fallen Mey-Rin and a couple of tea plates that had broken all around her, helping Mey-Rin to her feet when Alice and Sebastian walked inside, "What happened, Bard?"

"I must've spilt some water when I was making Tanaka's tea and Mey-Rin slipped in it while she was holding some plates." Sebastian sighed and walked over to help Mey-Rin up onto her feet.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Sebastian! I didn't mean to break the plates!"

"Are you hurt Mey-Rin?" Alice asked.

"Only my pride," Mey-Rin looked down at the floor and noticed that there was no mess on the floor. No shards or pieces of plate were on the floor, not even the evidence of water was there. Bard and Sebastian looked down, saw the lack of mess, and looked at the soft clinking of china coming from the sink. A glow came from the dishes as Alice pieced them back together and lowered them into the warm, soapy water.

Soon the dishes were fixed and in the warm water while Alice's eyes dulled back to her chocolate brown.

"Bard," Alice called softly.

"Yes, Miss Alice?"

"Come over here and wash these dishes while I prepare the master's tea tray." Alice gave him no other order and her voice never raised above a normal speaking voice, but Bard looked offended as though she was yelling at him.

Alice paid no mind and begun to make the dessert when she heard Bard laughing. She paid no mind to anything but making sure the dessert was up to Sebastian's standards. She finished the shells for the cream puffs and went to cut the tops off when Bard poked her shoulder, "Alice, I finished the dishes!"

"Thanks. Can you get me the vanilla cream from the refrigerator?"

Bard disappeared and came back with the bowl full of vanilla cream. He grabbed the icing bag and helped Alice fill the shells full of the sweet custard while Alice put strawberries on the plate and dusted them with powdered sugar. Sebastian walked in and silently placed the plate on the master's tea tray before noticing the quiet in the room.

He looked over and saw Bard and Alice washing dishes, cleaning the kitchen, and talking. The kitchen was not in ruins and the food looked fine, but given Bard's past with explosives, Sebastian was hesitant to give the master his tea.

"Miss Alice," Alice turned and looked at Sebastian, "I need you to clean the drawing room fireplace and mantle. Bard can show you the way."

"Yes sir." Alice and Bard walked out of the room together, talking about something that made her laugh loudly. It wasn't annoying, but it did make Sebastian's eye twitch a little bit.


	4. Dance Lessons

Oh my lovely ladies and lords!~

I love all the love this story is getting. I'm having a lot of fun with it, my only problem is that work is taking up a lot of time so I'm not writing every day like I used to.

Still I will update as much as possible!

I own nothing!

* * *

Two hours later, Alice was finished with the job, the drawing room and the fireplace were clean and neat. She couldn't say that about herself though. She quickly made her way back to her room to change when she nearly collided into Sebastian when she turned a corner.

"Miss Alice, you are a mess."

"I finished the fireplace, sir, I was just going to clean up when we met at the corner."

Alice rubbed her eye and stepped around Sebastian. She walked away to her room when she looked back at Sebastian and smiled before opening the door to her room. Sebastian watched her door close before having a small smile himself.

Alice finished brushing her hair when Mey-Rin walked into the servant's quarters.

"Good afternoon, Alice!"

"Good afternoon to you, Mey-Rin, how are you?"

"Right as rain, miss, yes I am! Sebastian wants to see you after you are finished!"

"Any reason why?"

"He didn't say, but he didn't look angry so I'm sure it wasn't too bad."

Alice stopped brushing her hair and looked at Mey-Rin, "What does he do when he's upset?"

"Yell, sometimes gives us more chores but nothing serious."

Alice took a deep breath and walked to the most logically place to find Sebastian; Ciel's office doors were opened slightly, but Alice knocked anyway.

"Come in."

Alice walked into the large room and spotted Ciel and Sebastian behind Ciel's large desk. Alice closed the door, "Mey-Rin told me you wished to see me sir."

"I needed to see you," Ciel said, lifting a letter from the pile of papers and holding it in the air, "Please read this."

Alice stepped forward and took the heavy parchment paper with a broken wax seal.

_'Dear Earl Ciel Phantomhive,_

_Greetings. I hope you receive this letter in good health. The reason for this letter is that Trancy estate is having a formal party in honor of the Earl Trancy's birthday. Please bring one other guest and be dressed in your best clothes.'_

"A party? What is wrong with a party?"

"1). It's being held at Trancy manor, 2) the Earl is an insufferable twat, 3) I do not attend parties unless forced."

"Sir, forgive me, but this doesn't seem like a problem for a simple maid."

"Tonight, you are not a maid. You are my guest to the party."

"…excuse me sir, I have chores to finish." Alice turned on her heel and walked out of the office without being dismissed. She gently closed the door before walking to the kitchen to see if Bard required any help when she was stopped by Sebastian.

"Miss Alice you were not dismissed."

"Sir, I am not in the mood to be told off, forgive me but let me do my chores," Alice's voice was forced and edged like a razor, something that actually worried Sebastian and nothing made Sebastian worry.

"Alice, is something the matter?"

Alice took in a deep breath and smiled, "Nothing sir, please excuse me so I may help Bard in the kitchen. I will even wax the banister and help Finnian in the garden as punishment for leaving before being dismissed."

Sebastian grabbed her shoulder and guided her into a room off to the side. Once he closed the door, Sebastian turned to Alice and asked her what the matter was; she looked away from Sebastian and sighed.

The air was tense and heavy with silence as the two servants stood there in the room. Sebastian watched patiently until Alice finally opened her mouth to speak.

"It's a stupid reason, but I hate parties. Possibly for the same reason why Ciel hates them."

"Why?"

"…"

"I'm sorry?"

"…dance…"

Sebastian walked to Alice and she sighed heavily, "I. Can't. Dance."

The confession made Sebastian smile a little, shaking his head and lifting her head to meet his stare. She was blushing slightly and waiting for him to laugh at her. He chuckled, but he didn't laugh, "You cannot dance? That is why you hate parties?"

She nodded and looked away, "Every time I went to a party, I was alone because I would get embarrassed about my dancing. Whenever someone asked me to dance, I said no and spent most of the time being bored. I ended up hating parties because I never got to dance with anyone."

Alice waved away Sebastian's hand under her chin and excused herself once more when he grabbed her hands. She looked at him in confusion until he put her left hand on his shoulder and held her right hand in his, "We've got the rest of today to teach you how to dance like a lady, I say we begin."

"B-but…"

"No excuses, follow my lead."

Alice was shaking as she watched Sebastian's and her feet so she wouldn't step on the man trying to teach her to dance. She thought she was doing fine until Sebastian lifted her head and she stepped on his foot. He didn't get upset, but smirked as she turned a bright red.

"Sorry."

"You're learning."

They started again, this time Alice was looking up once and a while at Sebastian instead of at the ground. She was still shaking too which made Sebastian laugh on the inside, it wasn't the nervous shaking that amused Sebastian the most, but rather the level of focus she was using on moving her feet and the stress she was putting on herself.

"Alice, relax your shoulders."

"…"

"Alice." The girl was too focused on the feet on the ground that she didn't notice Sebastian talking until he lifted her chin, "Alice, relax your shoulders."

"Sorry."

"Relax, Alice, dance like no one but me is watching."

"O-ok." Alice whispered before they continued dancing. Alice looked all over the room to avoid looking down at her feet and to avoid the butler's stare. Sebastian smiled and chuckled softly, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Alice dear, just laughing."

"Something tells me you're laughing at me."

"Not you, just..."

"What do you mean?" She began to relax much more than she realized; she was following Sebastian without thinking about messing up or stepping on his feet.

"You smile a lot more than when we talked last."

"Well, *little spin* I was tired."

"I meant just you and me, back at Ravennail."

"I don't mean to smile all the time, I'm just happy."

"Understandable. However, *dips Alice* you smile all the time. You can't possibly be happy all the time."

"Why not?"

"It's not a normal human's behavior."

"And who said I was normal was a dirty liar," Alice said with a laughter in her voice. It was soft but sweet, full of raw joy, "Besides, I'm enjoying myself a lot more than I expected."

"You are?" His smirk made her smile as they stopped dancing. Sebastian took her hand and kissed it softly, making her blush a pale pink. She took her hand out of his hand and fixed her skirt.

"I am Sebastian, more than you believe." Alice quietly admitted before dismissing herself to finish cleaning.

* * *

Aw! Who else is having fun with this story?

Until next time my lovely little lords and ladies!


	5. Forgotten

Author's Notes: I love your reviews, my lords and ladies! Please review this chapter and tell me what you think of Alice!

* * *

"Oh it's so exciting!"

"Not really Mey-Rin, it's only a party."

"But you're going with the master and Sebastian!"

"Mey-Rin, I'm sure it won't all that amazing."

"Miss Alice." Alice and Mey-Rin jumped when they heard Sebastian's voice interrupting their conversation.

"Mr. Sebastian." They said together.

"Mey-Rin please help Miss Alice find a dress so we may leave for the party soon."

Mey-Rin nodded her head and pulled Alice to the doorway. Alice looked back at the smirking butler and whispered, "You're going to pay for this!"

She was pulled out of the room and down the corridor into one of the guest rooms where Mey-Rin was pulling out dresses of all colors and styles, trying to find one that would fit Alice perfectly.

"Maybe I can go and come back la-" The glare she receive from Mey-Rin made her silent as she sat there, waiting to be dressed up like a little doll.

Alice looked out the window of the carriage while absentmindedly pulling the threads of her dress. She watched the trees pass by as the carriage moved on, distracting her from the night ahead of her.

* * *

"Alice, pay attention."

"Sorry, Master Ciel," Alice looked back at the young boy sitting across from her and smiled softly, "what were you saying?"

"I was saying that I want you to stay close to me or Sebastian at all times. Alois and Claude are not the kind of people to be messed around with."

"But who are they? What will they do to me?"

"…it's better not to find out."

The carriage stopped and Sebastian opened the door, helping both Ciel and Alice down from the carriage. Alice looked up at the mansion before her and sighed softly.

"Is something amiss, Ms. Alice?"

"…I just have a really bad feeling about this, Sebastian…"

Ciel took Alice's arm and walked her forward to the door where a tall man in black stood waiting to greet them.

"Master Phantomhive, it is nice to see you again. Who is this lovely lady by your side?"

"She is…"

"Lady Grayson, good sir." Alice lied smoothly, handing the man her hand to shake. He took it and kissed the top of her soft hand, making her cringe on the inside, however she smiled and took her hand back.

"Master Trancy is inside greeting the other guests, please enjoy yourselves."

They walked on without another look at the man in black while Alice wiped her hand on the skirt of her dress, "Disgusting man."

"Grayson?"

"Before I was a servant, I had a fiancé named Michael Grayson, so I would have been Lady Grayson, but that…man doesn't need to know I'm not."

Alice smiled down at Ciel as a blonde boy in purple clothes and brown boots walked up with a lovely young lady on his arm.

"Ciel Phantomhive! How lovely for you and this lovely woman to come!" His voice was loud and grating on Alice's ears but she smiled anyway and remained silent as Ciel spoke to the boy.

Alice looked behind her and Sebastian and saw the man in black glaring at them. She felt so uneasy with that stare and yet she couldn't look away from the amber eyes that seemed to hold her captive. She wished for someone to break the line of sight, a couple, a waiter or servant, anything at all!

"Lady Grayson," Sebastian stepped in front of Alice and broke the connection between the two, letting Alice take a sigh of relief, "Are you alright?"

"Fine now, Sebastian, thank you."

The boy and Ciel were speaking together in a corner of the room and the lady from the boy's arm was gone, leaving Sebastian and Alice alone in the slowly filling room.

"Are you sure? You looked afraid of something."

"I'm sure, as long as I stay with you or Ciel, I'll be fine."

"Exactly," Sebastian looked over at Ciel, who walked away from the boy and instead found a blonde girl with a pink dress on, "It seems Lady Elizabeth was invited also."

"Who?"

"Master's fiancé."

Alice looked at the two betrothed and shook her head, "But…they're…so young…"

"Yes, but it was arranged since they were small and Master Ciel is determined to keep that arrangement."

"Ah," Alice nodded and soon found the wondering eyes of a blonde haired man in a white suit with a large smile.

"Damn it," growled Sebastian, "he's here."

"He?"

"Take my hand, we are going to dance."

It was worded like a command but he sounded angry, tense, and a bit…jealous?

'What would Sebastian have to be jealous about?'

No matter what the reason was, Alice took his hand and he began to slowly dance into the crowd of people with her. She never took her eyes off the walls spinning behind him, just to avoid looking into his blood ruby eyes.

"Alice, please look at me."

She looked at his eyes for a moment before looking down; growing tired of her avoiding his gaze, Sebastian lifted her chin and forced her eyes to meet his, "Miss Alice, where is your head?"

"On my shoulders? Where's yours, Sebastian?"

Sebastian actually chuckled at that before looking at Claude at the other side of the room.

"Sebastian?"

"I'm sorry, Alice, but duty calls."

"Be safe, butler."

"Agreed," Sebastian let her go and walked away into the crowd of moving bodies, leaving Alice all alone. She looked around for Ciel but by the look of by his fiancé's confused face, it was clear that he disappeared from sight for her too.

* * *

"Hello, my lovely dove. ~"

It was the white tuxedo man! "H-hello…"

"So shy? My sweet dove, you deserve to dance the night away with a handsome man."

"Yes, but my date, he left to…use the restroom! He should be right back!"

The man grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tightly, "I don't think he would mind one little dance."

"Actually sir, I do," Sebastian's icy cold voice shocked both Alice and the man, enough for him to let go of her wrist. Sebastian's eyes flashed pink before settling back into the red color Alice was used to; he didn't smirk, smile or act sarcastic, he was really mad.

"Oh! Quick you are! You have such a wonderful taste in women, your little dove caught my attention while you were gone."

"Yes, my little…dove," he smirked for a moment before turning serious again, "catches a lot of attention recently; she seems to attract it."

"Well, I'm glad she has a good man to keep her warm at night."

She cringed internally as the man walked away, waving his hand and blowing a kiss to Alice. She shivered and backed away in disgust.

"The carriage has arrived. Follow me."

Sebastian led Alice away from the party to the carriage where Ciel was; Alice smiled when she was helped into the carriage because of Ciel sleeping soundly.

"Oh what a sweet sight."

Alice sat opposite of Ciel, Sebastian beside her, watching the countryside fly by as the carriage went into the night. Alice felt the burning curiosity bubbling up inside until she looked at Sebastian, "What was the duty that made you abandon me after telling me that I shouldn't leave your side?"

"It's between the master and me, Ms. Alice."

Alice sighed and looked out the window again, not wanting to hear the secret that was much too important. Sebastian watched as her hair bounced and moved in time with the movement of the carriage. Wasn't she tired?

"Alice, perhaps it would benefit you to sleep."

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not tired."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her remark when she sighed again, "The only time I need sleep is when I'm wounded or when I wish. Sleep's not an issue for me."

"Magic?"

"…maybe…"

He stared at her head until she flinched a loud noise from outside. She seemed to get smaller despite being already tiny.

"…Alice, why do you not need sleep?"

"…because…I'm Forgotten…a F-forgotten Angel. Angels…angels of any kind don't need sleep…just like demons…just like you…"

* * *

Author's Notes: OH snap! Sorry I'll never do that again. Let me try again...*ahem*

...So! Alice...is an angel...this proves to be...amusing...

Until next time, my lords and ladies!


	6. Nature

Author's Notes: Hello my Lords and Ladies! I was going to update on Halloween, but time got away from me and well I did go trick or treating...

Bard: Awa...that's no excuse!

It's all I got, Bard! I've been eating candy since six!

Ciel: I demand you share that candy.

NEVER!

(Remember, I own nothing!)

* * *

For the next few days, Alice had avoided Sebastian and his questions as much as she could, always finding some excuse or reason or chore to do before he could corner her in a room.

He was curious about Alice being an angel. He couldn't understand why he didn't sense that she was something other than a human; Sebastian was losing his mind trying to figure out how she could be anything other than a human girl.

"Miss Alice, a word?"

"Actually Finnian needs my assistance in the gardens."

"Finnian, Bard, and Mey-Rin are in town gathering groceries for the next week."

"Isn't that usually your job? And what about Master Ciel?"

"Visiting his fiancé for the day, requested that I manage the house while he was away."

"What if he needs you?"

"He will call for me."

"Oh well, then I need to-" Alice was cut off when Sebastian closed the door and stalked towards her like a lion to a gazelle. She backed up to the wall and watched as he came ever so closer.

"Alice, don't be so afraid of me, I will not hurt you."

"How can I trust you?" Alice tried to make herself as small as she could, ready to defend herself or run away if possible.

"Well I have never broken a promise yet."

"There's always a first, Sebastian, always."

Sebastian raised his hand and although Alice flinched, she didn't raise her hands to her face to try and protect herself. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, his gentle touch enough to both calm and excite her.

"Alice…you called yourself a Forgotten Angel…what does that mean?"

"…you know there are more than one kind of angel, right?"

"Yes, there are guardian angels, warrior angels, watchers, and deed bearers."

"Good, good, you know of the main ones…Forgotten angels…they're angels that were not meant to be part angel."

Alice looked down to the floor and Sebastian raised her chin slightly, "Continue…"

"C-can we sit down?"

Sebastian never took his eyes off of her chocolate ones as he led her to the couch. He watched as she sat down and as she watched him sit beside her. Alice still didn't continue explaining herself and instead remained silent until Sebastian's hands found their way to her hands.

"Alice?"

"…my father was once a warrior angel, one of God's fighters against Satan. One day he saved a young woman from being sacrificed and…she saw him…humans were never able to see angels of any kind before."

Alice stopped being scared of Sebastian and began looking past Sebastian's red eyes, back into a place that seemed so far away.

"…the woman saw him, spoke to him, actually _touched_ his face when he saved her…he fled only to dread going back to God…an fated angel stopped him from begging forgiveness and instead told him to go back to the woman. He told the angel that he wasn't going to beg for forgiveness but to ask to leave heaven."

Sebastian's eyes widened ever so slightly; no angel never wanted to leave the perfectness of heaven unless instructed by God.

Alice didn't notice Sebastian's shock, "…he wanted to ask for God's blessing but some rogue angel ripped his wings and made him fall down to Earth. He fell a long way to find that woman again…years later he married her, had two children and died from a house fire."

Alice looked away from Sebastian and swallowed the bile that filled her mouth, "He…saved the children and mother…only to die moments later…the son disappeared and the mother grew sick…and the girl…the girl was left all alone standing in the ashes of what she once had…"

Alice's tears finally poured over down her face as she finished talking; she tried to wipe the salty tears away with her hand only to be stopped by a gloved hand on her cheek. She couldn't meet Sebastian's eyes so she closed her own to hide away from his gaze.

Alice didn't want to be touched or held by anyone but her parents and her brother; she wanted to curl into the smallest ball possible and cry away the pain that ached her heart, to disappear like her older brother did, to float away like the ashes of her home burned to the ground.

Sebastian wiped the tears away and whispered softly into her ear, "I've told the master what you told me, now I can explain for you…Alice…please stop crying…"

"I want…I want to disappear…Sebastian, please let me disappear."

Sebastian took his handkerchief and wiped the tears away from her face; he was never this gentle with anyone except his little master, but only to protect the small child. He was gentle with this glass-like woman, one touch, one bump and she would be shattered into a thousand pieces.

"I cannot let our maid disappear. What kind of a butler would I be if I just let you slip away?"

Alice kept her eyes on the handkerchief instead of Sebastian, but she smiled, even though she had been crying only moments before. Alice and Sebastian sat in silence, just sitting and thinking in silence together in the room. Yet…a dark thought popped into Sebastian's mind.

"Alice," the woman looked at his red eyes in response, "how do I know that you won't turn the young master against me?"

Alice didn't look hurt or upset at his question like he expected, but rather relieved that he had asked it; Alice took the hand that had the seal and took off the white glove slowly, pulling the fingers off one at a time.

Once the hand was bare, Alice held it softly and silently forced Sebastian to look at both it and her, "Unlike most people my age, I respect Ciel's decisions. I don't want to see his soul wiped off the planet…but if it gives him a purpose and if it keeps him alive? Then I don't mind in the slightest."

Alice looked at the seal once more before it flashed purple and she gasped in shock. Sebastian then grasped her hand that once held his, "What happened?"

"…it's just nature…angels and demons shouldn't get along…cannot get along…"

Alice looked down to the floor in sadness, she really didn't want to be enemies with the butler in black.

"Well then we defy nature, young Alice."

"How did I know you were going to say that, Sebastian?"

* * *

Author's Notes: Can demons and angels get along? Can they really defy nature and even GOD? What powers will Alice flaunt next? Tune in next time for the next exciting installment of this story! Until next time my lords and ladies!

Now if you excuse me...I have to wrestle a bag of candy from Ciel and Sebastian...oh jeez. T-T


	7. Jack the Ripper

Author's notes: Hello my lords and ladies!

Sebastian: Updating a story two days in a row, my Lady?

Maybe...

Grell: About time you got to me, Awa-chan! Oh Sebby!

Run man run!

Grell: You cannot run from me forever my love!

Enjoy the story while I save Sebby-chan! GRELL!

(remember i own no one)!

* * *

Alice looked from Ciel's face to the three people inside of the room, destroying it looking for tea.

Madame Red and her servant, Grell, were explaining every so easily why they felt the need to break in. Alice wasn't paying much attention but was making tea as Sebastian restored the room.

She didn't notice the strange man standing inside of the kitchen until he spoke lucidly, like he was intoxicated with some strong drug, "Oh and who is this beautiful woman?"

"My name is Alice Morrow, and you?"

"Lau, I am a friend of the young lord. How lovely you walk, would you consider working for my business instead?"

Alice noticed the door opening slightly and raven hair poking out. Sebastian.

"No, but maybe when I have paid my debt."

Lau nodded and walked into the room, leaving the door open for Sebastian to walk through. Before he could speak, Alice glared at him.

"I wish you trusted me a little more, Sebastian. I could never leave Ciel's side, even if I die."

"I was worried your loyalty was not as mine."

"Hold fast to your rock, Sebastian, but leave me to hold to mine."

Alice finished the tea and handed the tray to Sebastian, telling him to serve the master quickly and leave her to wash the dishes. As she prepared the water, she heard a clinking sound and felt a warm body behind her, pressing into her back slightly. She ignored Sebastian until he put his lips near her ear, "…I do not worry about your loyalty…but I cannot let you slip away so easily."

Alice could only watch at he slipped out so easily out of her grasp.

* * *

"Undertaker…" Alice read the sign in exhaust and relief. In a way, the old man had become a sort of father for her. Sebastian looked at her and she whispered to explain later.

As they walked inside, a cold feeling hung in the air, making even Alice's breath hold in her lungs.

"My Lord Phantomhive…have you finally come to be fitted for a coffin?"

A man with silver hair poked out from behind a coffin lid, scaring almost everyone but the Phantomhive party.

"No, but information is what I need."

Undertaker wouldn't back down for anything short of a royal laugh so Sebastian was forced to use his hand. Although Alice had a good idea of what he was doing to Undertaker, she didn't want to find out for herself.

Undertaker was still stumbling to tell information when they learned about the wombs being removed and that the skills needed to remove them required a doctor. He had served his purpose and the party went to leave when Alice stopped. Ciel and Madame Red noticed and stopped themselves to listen.

"_Chichi_…you look old."

"Aw, _musume, _you act as though you've never seen me before. A good laughter might brighten your smile."

"_Chichi_, remember the joke I once told you about the fisherman's wife?"

"Ah yes," Undertaker giggled slightly, "That was a good one…what is the matter?"

"This is a matter best spoken…behind closed doors."

Suddenly the door separating Ciel and Madame Red from the Undertaker and Alice was opened and Alice stuck her head out.

"Go on without me, I need to speak with Undertaker alone."

Ciel nodded and walked away while Madame Red stared a moment longer at the man and woman. Alice closed the door and looked back with somber eyes.

"_Musume_."

"_Chichi_, could the killings be the work of a reaper…a rogue reaper?"

"Oh _musume_, you know I have no work there, you must speak with Spears."

Alice nodded her head and sighed before looking Undertaker in the bangs.

"_Chichi_, is my mother dead?"

"…yes, buried just outside…Spears can explain…"

Alice didn't answer but she said goodbye before walking outside to find Sebastian standing there.

"So you knew the Undertaker before?"

"…my father's friend and ally…my mother's best friend..." Alice continued to walk down the street with Sebastian trailing behind her, "…when my father died, I wondered the streets for hours, looking for a warm face and kind voice to comfort me. It wasn't until I found Undertaker that I received food or a warm hug. He told me more about my father and what he did than my father did. I learned magic from Undertaker, learned what I was from him. He became a father to me…which is what my own father wanted…"

* * *

While Ciel and Sebastian were at the party, Alice dressed in white and walked down to where no human, demon or angel was allowed to step foot in, the Grim Reaper Library.

She opened the doors and was greeted by William T. Spears reading someone's life in a book.

"You are not allowed here."

"I need to speak to you, Will."

"My name is-"

"William Spears I know. Please. I need to know if one or two of your reapers are missing; there are murders happening that have all the earmarks of a rogue."

"How dare you assume-"

Alice threw down a lock of red hair and glared at the black haired man. William scowled at the lock before grabbing his death scythe and glaring at Alice.

"I know you want to see the Records but you know it's against the rules."

"Do I care?"

"…down the hall to the right."

Alice nodded and walked down the large expansive hallway of the Library before being stopped by a loud humming. She looked around the corner and saw Undertaker putting some books away.

"I thought you had nothing to do with this place?"

"I still like to read."

Alice smiled as he handed her the book that held her mother's final moments; she took the book and walked to one of the push chairs that the reapers sit in to decide humans' fates.

She read the book cover to cover before handing it back to Undertaker who asked if she needed to laugh. She shook her head no and began to walk the way back home in the dark. She was not concerned for her safety, not if she knew who Jack the Ripper was.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok good news is I saved Sebby-chan! *applause*

Bad news I agreed not to stand within twenty feet of Sebby-chan or else face Grell's fury and chainsaw...

*Sebby-chan stalking behind me* Sebastian: He won't lay a hand on you, my Lady.

Let's see if I survive! Until next time, my lords and ladies!

Grell: OH SEBBY!

Sebastian: Sorry my lady but we must run. *picks me up and runs away*


End file.
